Mis alas de la libertad
by Nury777
Summary: Modern Au. Eren Jaeger se embarca en la vida universitaria. Decidido a tomar el control de su vida y dejar atrás su turbulento pasado, Eren quiere evitar a toda costa los dramas y las relaciones. Hasta que conoce al chico frío de ojos grises Levi Ackerman, el vocalista de la banda local "No Name".
1. Prólogo: Dejando el pasado atrás

**Prólogo **

Eren gruñó y se frotó los cansados ojos mientras los gritos le arrancaban de su sueño. Llevándose su suave edredón hasta la barbilla, intentó volver al agradable sueño que estaba teniendo de Tom, el chico mas sexy de la escuela.

Reconocía la voz de su padre pero no lograba identificar al otro hombre, el cual no sonaba nada amable. Al estar acostumbrado a momentos como este, Eren trató de cerrar su mente tanto como los ojos. Los gritos cesaron, pero las voces parecieron sentirse más cerca; justo fuera de su puerta del dormitorio.

De repente, todos los pelos en el cuerpo de Eren se pusieron de punta estremeciéndolo; sus alarmas internas sonando fuertemente, sin entender por qué.

Su respiración se contrajo al oír las voces justo fuera de su puerta y se esforzó por escuchar pero no pudo descifrar lo que decían. Tragó con dificultad al oír el crujido de la manilla de la puerta y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir.

—¿Eren? —le susurró su padre, pero Eren se quedó callado.

—Mmmm no está mal —dijo el otro hombre mientras su padre suspiraba profundamente.

—Por favor, no le hagas daño —susurró y Eren no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para mirar a los dos hombres.

—¿Papá? —preguntó en un susurro mientras notaba la angustiada expresión en su padre. Apartó la mirada, mordiéndose los labios mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Eren se estremeció al ver la mirada de soslayo del otro hombre.

—Hola Eren —dijo mientras se acercaba y arrojaba su enorme cuerpo junto a él en la cama. Eren se irguió rápidamente cuando el hombre se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Hola Eren. —Sonrió de nuevo y Eren tragó saliva ante el íntimo contacto—. Vamos a divertirnos un poco, muchacho.

Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron. Miró a su padre.

—¿Papá? —rogó, pidiendo que se lo sacara de encima.

No le gustaba, le asustaba y se hundió aún más en su cabecero cuando su mano llegó hasta su cuello.

Incluso a los trece años, Eren podía comprender la mirada de lujuria en los ojos de un hombre y lo asustaba. A medida que el extraño comenzó a llevar su mano hacia su parte inferior, se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Papá? —se atragantó.

_¿Por qué demonios Grisha se quedaba inmóvil cuando este hombre estaba tocando lugares que nadie había tocado antes?_

—Eres muy guapo, Eren —sonrió el hombre y se volvió hacia su padre—. Es un trato —dijo con sencillez y su padre suspiró aliviado, aunque al volverse hacia Eren su rostro expresaba dolor.

—Lo siento, Eren. —Tragó saliva y Eren frunció el ceño.

—Papá, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, pero él le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta, en silencio cerrándola detrás de él y dejándolo a solas con este espeluznante hombre.

Eren salió disparado de su cama cuando la mano del hombre le agarró su miembro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —tartamudeó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Vuelve aquí, Eren —dijo el hombre pero Eren negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡Tienes que salir de mi habitación! —dijo, sacando el valor de alguna parte sin tener idea de dónde.

—¡Cómo no vengas lo lamentarás! —exigió y Eren tembló ante la autoridad del hombre.

Negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando la enorme mano del hombre le agarró por los pelos tirando de él hacia atrás y lanzándolo de espaldas a su cama.

—Ahora, quédate quieto pequeño idiota —gruñó mientras se subía a su lado.

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué le estaba tocando las piernas y quitándole los pantalones?_

—¡Papá! —gritó, pero le puso una mano sobre la boca.

Eren sacudió desesperadamente la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Por favor, no! —jadeó, pero su mano siguió subiendo y subiendo—. ¡NO!

—¿Estás seguro de que estas bien aquí? —preguntó mamá y sonreí. Ella sonrió levemente antes de colocar las cajas en el suelo y volver a mirar alrededor de mi habitación.

—Creo que sí —respondí, pero añadí un encogimiento de hombros.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras mamá finalmente aceptaba mi partida. Podía sentir las lágrimas y la desesperación a través del cuarto y me dirigí hacia ella. No estando seguro de qué decir, me limité a sonreír de nuevo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y contrajo sus labios, tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus emociones.

Inspirando inestablemente acunó mi mejilla.

—Eren —susurró y sentí que una lágrima se le escapaba ante su inquietud.

—Voy a estar bien mamá.

Ella asintió con determinación.

—Por supuesto. —Una tensa sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Tienes a Mikasa y a Armin que estarán aquí dentro de poco. —Asentí otra vez.

Esto era tan difícil. Odiaba tener que dejarla. Ella me necesitaba. Después de la muerte de papá. Y ahora, yo me iba a la universidad. Desplegando mis alas y dejándola atrás... sola.

Mamá tragó con dificultad y tomó mis manos, deslizando sus sudorosas palmas encima de las mías.

—Eren. —Su rostro se tensó mientras luchaba con las palabras—. Es... es el momento de ser libre Eren, y de vivir. Asegúrate de vivir. Por mí.

Luché contra el nudo en mi garganta y asentí. Simplemente asentí. No había palabras que ella necesitara oír. Apoyó sus labios en mi frente.

—Extiende tus alas. El pasado se ha ido... déjalo atrás. Muerto. Ahora es tiempo de empezar de nuevo.

Se apartó de mí, dio un último asentimiento y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Me dejé caer sobre mi desnuda cama, mi borrosa visión concentrándose en los patrones de remolino de la alfombra raída, mientras escuchaba el ronroneo del motor. Todavía estaba sentado en silencio cuando el familiar sonido se alejó.

Solo, libre... Estaba bastante seguro de no sentirme libre.

Un suave golpe me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos y noté confundido lo oscuro que estaba todo ahora.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado aquí?_

—¿Eren? —vino una voz detrás de la puerta. Parpadeé. Otro toque me hizo reaccionar consciente y me dirigí hacia la puerta—. ¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —contesté en voz baja abriendo la puerta.

Armin me sonreía, su enorme y brillante sonrisa de inmediato levantándome el ánimo y relajándome. Entró sin invitación y reí al notar su ceño fruncido, sus abiertos pensamientos sobre mi habitación representados en esos curvados labios.

—Cristo, Eren. Es un poco...

Me encogí un poco y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Es aceptable. —Negué con la cabeza y me miró más seriamente.

—¿Cómo está Carla? —inquirió. Exhalé un suspiro e inhalé de nuevo a través de mis dientes.

—Destrozada, pero...

El rostro de Armin se arrugó en una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Sobrevivirá. Le va a sentar bien… un tiempo a solas.

Fruncí el ceño. —No sigas, Armin. —Bufó, pero siguió adelante

—De cualquier forma pasarás mas tiempo en mi cuarto que aquí, así que... —Se encogió de hombros mientras hacía otra mueca al escrutar mi habitación.

Estaba de acuerdo con él... _era una mierda._

—Es un poco... frío —admití y él se rió bajo entre dientes.

—¿Frío? —repitió con los ojos muy abiertos. Reí.

—Es una puta mierda sería mejor, pero frío suena más... ¡humano! —rectifiqué. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Exacto. Además incluso decir que esto es una mierda es bastante indulgente.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Hey, esta va a ser mi casa durante el resto del año, trata de ser optimista... —lo regañé.

—Optimista sería llamarlo abandonado —se burló—. Todo estará bien cuando le pongas algunas cosas y Mikasa no tardará en llegar. Estoy seguro de que va a hacer algo de magia. —Sonrió mirando alrededor de mi desolada habitación con un ligero mohín y asentí con la cabeza firmemente, intentando convencerme a mí mismo, en lugar de a mi mejor amigo.

—Escucha. Hay una fiesta esta noche en mi cuarto a las nueve. Puedo presentarte a todo el mundo. Trae a Mikasa. —Sonreía mientras me pasaba la dirección en un pedazo de papel.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

—Por supuesto, aunque ya sé dónde vives, Armin. —Fruncí el ceño ante la hoja de papel—. Voy a ir primero a las instalaciones del bar a ver si tienen algún trabajo antes de que lleguen todos los demás —le dije. Asintió con la cabeza, frotando mi brazo.

—Buena idea. La dirección es para que la des si tienes que coger un taxi. Después de todo, sólo has estado ahí una vez. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Voy a ir a ponerme al día con los chicos. Retomar todo antes de que comiencen las clases.

Caminó por la habitación hacia la salida, pero se volvió con una expresión sombría.

—Escucha, Eren. —Tragó ásperamente y asentí.

—Lo sé, Armin. Está todo bien.

Me encogí de hombros. No podía ser de otra forma. Él sonrió suspirando pero asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí.

El "Z Bar" estaba siendo temporalmente utilizado como una oficina de registro para los nuevos estudiantes y cuando entré por la puerta, el ensordecedor ruido y el olor de cuerpos sudorosos y cerveza impregnaban el aire. Entrecerré los ojos ya sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza y me abrí camino hacia la barra apretándome expertamente entre la multitud a la espera de ser atendido. Una chica alta y con su pelo castaño atado en una coleta, situada detrás de la desgastada losa de madera, levantó sus cansados ojos hacia mí.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

Dándole mi mejor sonrisa, me incliné hacia ella. —Estoy buscando un trabajo.

Ella pareció hundirse en agradecimiento y alivio.

—¿Tienes experiencia? —preguntó mientras miraba a un chico que golpeaba la barra—. ¡Espérate un poco! —le ladró. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Dos años de camarero, pero prácticamente vivía en el pub así que...

No me dio tiempo de terminar. Señalando con barbilla a la barra, sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Genial! Veamos que tal te desenvuelves entonces.

Parpadeé.

—¿Ahora?

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Sí,... ¡Ahora! —confirmó alegremente y luego desapareció al otro lado de la barra para servir al hombre que golpeaba impaciente.

Estirándome un poco toqué al muchacho junto a mí. Se dio la vuelta y curvó sus cejas en modo de pregunta.

—Ayúdame a pasar y te atenderé primero.

Me sonrió y de pronto me encontré con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me levantaba. Por suerte para mí era un hombre grande.

Cuando me dejó al otro lado de la barra le guiñé el ojo en complicidad.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —pregunté apoyándome sobre la barra. Me sonrió

—Un VK Blue. —Asentí con la cabeza y me volví, recorriendo las neveras bajas ubicadas a lo largo de la pared detrás de la barra.

Localizando la botella azul, hice estallar la tapa y me coloqué en la barra frente a él con una sonrisa. Me pasó un billete, pero lo rechacé.

—Esta va por mi cuenta.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, sus ojos posándose sobre mi cuerpo.

—Eren —respondí mientras escribía el precio de su trago en la palma de mi mano. Asintió y me sonrió con picardía.

—Bonito nombre.

Le volví a guiñar el ojo.

Caminando a través de la puerta de mi dormitorio después de tres horas de servirle a adolescentes borrachos, me dejé caer exhausto en la cama aún sin hacer. Me sonreí a mí mismo, estaba realmente contento con el resultado del día. Me había mudado —aunque fuera a una pocilga—, conseguí un trabajo que podía hacer y disfrutaba, y obtuve muy buenas propinas de numerosos borrachos; todo para finalmente ganarme mi libertad... o lo que esperaba que resultara mi libertad.

El fuerte tono de Mikasa se hacía eco a través de las finas paredes y sonreí ante el sonido. Amaba a mi hermana.

_¨Le dices a todos los chicos "No" _

_Te hace sentir bien, sí _

_Sé que estás fuera de mi alcance _

_Pero eso no me va a asustar, oh no _

Dejando mi habitación, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde podía oír a Mikasa cantar "_Debajo de tu Belleza"_ de Emile Sande. Ella estaba de pie frente a la estufa, destruyendo a unos inocentes y ya no tan comestibles alimentos, cantando en voz alta y me uní detrás de ella obligándola a darse la vuelta y sonreírme mientras tomaba el control de la canción.

_¨Lo has hecho por largo tiempo, _

_No puedes parar si no lo intentas _

_Has construido una pared tan alta _

_Que nadie puede escalarla _

_Pero voy a intentarlo¨. _

—¡Eren! Me encanta tu voz. Es ronca y tan sexy que podrías estar en una banda —declaró en voz clara y honesta, como siempre. Me envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, quitándome el aliento—. ¡Estás aquí!

Escaneé mi propio cuerpo. —Bueno eso creo Mikasa, pero nunca se sabe; extraterrestres y todo eso...

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta de regreso hacia la cocina, mientras una chica entraba. Tenía un brillante cabello rubio, era delgada y tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana. Nos sonreía ampliamente.

—Hola. —Extendió su mano, y acepté el ofrecimiento devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Historia Reiss.

—Eren, y esta es Mikasa —me presenté como si estuviéramos en una entrevista. Pareció aceptarnos cuando asintió.

—¿No han llegado aún los otros? —preguntó mientras sus ojos escaneaban a través de la habitación y curvó sus labios al ver el brebaje color naranja de Mikasa. Me lanzó una mueca de disgusto que disimuló rápidamente con una sonrisa y yo asentí en concordancia.

—No. Hay un grupo que se instala hoy, pero el resto no se unen a nosotros hasta el domingo —reveló Mikasa mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué estás cocinando Mikasa? —Contuve la respiración, esperando la temida información.

—Bueno... es una mezcla de sopa de verduras, tocino y salchichas... Cazuela de salchichas. —Se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio que era cazuela de salchichas. Historia y yo asentimos con vacilación.

—Uh hum —ofrecí antes de volverme para reservarme mi opinión.

—Hey —llamó una profunda voz detrás de nosotros. Salté y todos nos giramos.

Era alto, enorme de hecho, y musculoso, y en silencio me pregunté si sería jugador de baloncesto o de rubgy. Tenía el pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amplia que llenaba todo su rostro.

—Hola. —Sonreí y me acerqué a él, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo—. E.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿E? —se extrañó, sus ojos examinando cada centímetro de mí.

—Abreviatura de Eren.

—Ahh —comprendió antes de volverse hacia las demás, su mirada clavándose en Mikasa antes de regresar a mí—. Reiner Braun.

Sonreí y asentí. —Bienvenido al Bloque Trost, Reiner.

Devolviéndome la sonrisa se acercó con paso majestuoso hacia Mikasa y miró detenidamente a la cazuela.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Historia me lanzó una mirada de horror y contuve una carcajada. Mikasa lo miró ferozmente, produciéndole una mueca a Reiner—. Se ve muy bien... —Dio marcha atrás rápidamente, pero no había convencido a Mikasa.

—¿Quieres probar? —Ella apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras le ofrecía un poco en una cuchara. El chico levantó las manos defensivamente, como si intentara alejar los malos espíritus que pudiesen liberarse de los vapores de la mezcla de Mikasa.

—Gracias pero tengo que... desempacar. —Se retiró rápidamente y desapareció por la puerta.

Intercambiamos miradas entre todos, y Mikasa se mordió los labios con enojo; una muestra de su carácter.

—Bueno, me muero de hambre —intenté aplacarla, mientras maldecía interiormente por mi blandura. Historia asintió como queriendo reanimarla.

—Yo también. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que esté listo?

Cuando Mikasa regresó su atención a la comida, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

—Unos cinco minutos —respondió y ambos tragamos con aprensión.

—Eso es bueno, entonces... Hey, hay una fiesta esta noche en casa de Armin —informé, tratando de cambiarle el estado de ánimo a mi hermana. Funcionó, la alegría regresando de inmediato a sus ojos.

—Genial. No puedo esperar para conocer a sus compañeros de casa. Se supone que están en una banda de rock.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Sí. Creo que sí. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Historia?

Historia sonrió agradecida.

—Genial, sí. ¿Una Banda de Rock con chicos sexys? —quiso saber con interés. Me reí y lo confirmé con la cabeza—. Entonces, definitivamente puedes contar conmigo. —Amplió la sonrisa, pero rápidamente decayó cuando Mikasa colocó un plato frente a los dos.

—Wow.

Historia y yo suspiramos con resignación.

**Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con mi nuevo fic! Espero que os guste :) En el siguiente capitulo veremos quienes son los integrantes de la banda de rock :P. Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones! Un beso^-^**


	2. Fiesta

**2**

La puerta vibraba bajo mi puño. Con la música muy alta y la fiesta en pleno apogeo, la puerta se abrió y fuimos recibidos por Ymir, uno de los compañeros y amigos de la infancia de Armin.

—Eren. —Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Historia.

—Hola. —Puse los ojos en blanco ante su "disimulada" apreciación. Su rostro se volvió de nuevo hacia mí e incliné la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo, esperando. Frunció el ceño, pero luego se iluminó en compresión y se apartó a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

Sus ojos siguieron a Historia pasaba. El rock retumbaba en la pista, cada rincón de la casa lleno de cuerpos bamboleantes. Encontré a Armin y este me agarró del brazo y nos llevó a través de todos ellos hacia la cocina.

Alrededor de la mesa, un montón de personas se amontonaban en una competición de chupitos. Capté la mirada de Armin, quien señalaba hacia la mesa y asentí.

—Chicos. Este es Eren. —Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí y me encogí un poco bajo el escrutinio.

Un tipo con el cabello del más puro blanco con los mechones en punta se cernió sobre nosotros. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras examinaban mi cuerpo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su camiseta de manga corta dejaba ver que sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes y noté cómo le llegaban al cuello y seguían hasta el rostro. Instintivamente supe que era un tatuaje de cuerpo completo.

—Lindo —murmuró mientras sus ojos continuaban la inspección—. ¿Cómo estás Llave inglesa? —Su áspera voz me esbozar una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

—¿Llave inglesa? —pregunté, Armin resopló a mi lado y fruncí el ceño.

—Sí... Tú aprietas mis tuercas —explicó con una sonrisa. Mikasa le fulminó con la mirada a mi otro lado.

Mis cejas se levantaron y sacudí la cabeza confundido; no parecía ser algo muy apreciativo.

Sabía que no era feo, algo normal en realidad. Mi cabello castaño ondulado estaba siempre indomable y alborotado ,era alto y tenia los ojos grandes y de color turquesa, pero me consideraba del montón.

—Eren, ven a conocer a Erwin, el guitarrista principal de "No Name" —la voz de Armin cortó mis pensamientos.

Erwin me tendió la mano y la tomé vacilante.

—Me llamo Erwin Smith —afirmó con un guiño. De inmediato decidí que su nombre era muy apropiado para su personalidad. Una chico se acercó a nosotros.

—Y éste es Jean Kirschtein, baterista y manager de No Name.

—Jean, ven a conocer a Eren, el amigo de Armin —nos presentó Erwin.

Eché mis ojos rápidamente sobre Jean, se veía bastante normal. Su cabello era castaño y negro, era un chico bastante alto y tena la cara alargada, lo que me recordó a un caballo. Me reí silenciosamente ante la visión en mi mente.

Tan pronto como abrió la boca me di cuenta de que las apariencias engañaban.

—Pero qué puta dulzura. ¡Mierda! —gruñó agarrándose el bulto en su pantalón. Mis ojos se abrieron ante su saludo. Armin tosió débilmente.

—Jean —advirtió.

Jean arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Jean, no dijiste que tu amigo fuera un dulce tan exquesito.

_¿Qué podía decir a esto?_

Mikasa me dio un codazo y me miró con aprensión. Sus ojos estaban fríos y sin humor y rápidamente puse la mano en su antebrazo antes de que arremetiera contra Jean, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—¡Joder, Jean! No te comportes así frente él, le asusta tu mierda.

Me di la vuelta a la voz y me encontré frente al rostro de una chica, alta, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Vestia vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Hanji Zoe , contrabajo. —Le sonreí en agradecimiento por desviar la conversación con Jean . Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos me guiñó un ojo y examinó la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Levi?

Todos giraron sus cabezas y luego se encogieron de hombros como si fueran uno solo, y luché contra mi sonrisa mientras veía sus simultáneos movimientos.

—¡Probablemente esté follando! —declaró Jean antes de sentarse en la mesa y luego palmeó la silla a su lado—. Venga, Eren. Vamos a conseguir que te desvistas o que te emborraches. —Él sonrió y yo fruncí los labios.

Vacilante me senté junto a él, corriendo un poco la silla. Me sonrió y me dio un codazo, echándome una sonrisa socarrona. Rodando mis ojos observé al resto de los jugadores.

—Arriesga, bebe o te desnudas —declaró Jean y asentí—. ¿Sabes cómo jugar?

—Claro. —Asentí y sonreí al sentir las manos de Armin apoyándose sobre mis hombros. Jean me señaló al resto de las personas sentadas en la mesa.

—Mike, Nile y Nanaba.

Cada uno de ellos me sonrió y les devolví la sonrisa antes darme cuenta de que Jean ponía la moneda en el centro de la mesa.

—Los más jóvenes van en primer lugar.

Todos los ojos giraron hacia mí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Arriesga —gritó Nanaba lanzando la moneda al aire.

—Cara.

Jean se rió cuando aterrizó en cruz. —¡Bebe o desnúdate, Eren!

Dándole una mirada tímida incliné hacia atrás el chupito, estampando el vaso vacío contra la mesa mientras tiraba la moneda.

—Arriesga —dije y eligió cara. Salió cruz.

—¡Bebe o desnúdate! —Le guiñé un ojo.

Acurrucándose contra mi costado dijo: —Creo que me gustas —sonrió con satisfacción.

El juego continuó hasta que Jean y Mike fueron machacados quedándose sólo en bóxers; Nile estaba prácticamente fuera de sí y Nanaba iba por el mismo camino sólo con su ropa interior. Yo era el único que aún tenía mis pantalones pero estaba sin camiseta, y tampoco estaba pasado con el alcohol.

—El Campeón —declaró Jean mientras elevaba mi brazo hacia arriba.

La sala estalló en aplausos y estaba riendo de alegría cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe con una explosión mientras una chica alta y delgada irrumpía en el cuarto.

Sus maníacos ojos escanearon la habitación y se posaron encima de Jean.

—¡Haz que se vaya! —espetó hecha una furia, su rostro contorsionado con la rabia. Jean arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una desencajada carcajada.

—Joder Fran, ya deberías conocerlo —replicó Jean, ignorando por completo su argumento. Fran le gruñó.

—¡Estoy tan putamente cansada! —Jean se encogió de hombros mientras salía por la puerta exterior, cerrándola con fuerza detrás de ella.

—Oh —dijo una voz ronca detrás de nosotros y nos giramos para mirar.

_Era sexy ¡Oh Dios, era muy sexy! _

Descubrí que era gay hace unos años, pero nunca había sentido tanta atracción por ningún hombre...hasta ahora. _Joder._

Sus profundos ojos grises se posaron en los míos antes de caer en mis hombros y ensancharse al ver mis brazos y biceps bien formados. Sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba , aunque su expresión era fría e intensa, antes de volver a mirarme a la cara. No llevaba camiseta, vestía sólo unos vaqueros negros que colgaban de sus caderas y tenía un físico que me dejaba sin aliento. Tenía todos los músculos que debía tener un hombre; pectorales y brazos fuertes y con abdominales definidos; en el pezón derecho tenía un piercing y su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en tinta. Justo por encima de cada cadera mostraba el tatuaje de una mariposa, pero no era nada de eso lo que me hacía perder el juicio, era su rostro. Era impresionante. Su cabello negro remarcaba sus finos pero masculinos rasgos faciales, sus afilados ojos encajaban con su barbilla cuadrada sin afeitar. Sus pómulos cincelados gritaban masculinidad e incluso su nariz recta se ajustaba a su imagen. También me di cuenta de que era bastante corto. Le debería sacar una cabeza por lo menos.

Era una estrella de rock en estado puro.

Pero una vez más, no podía juzgar al libro por su portada.

—Mocoso —Fue todo lo que dijo en un tono lleno y grave, enviando un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Con actitud chulesca, elevó sus cejas mientras sus ojos recorrían de nuevo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi pecho desnudo. Yo había sido follado con los ojos un montón de veces en mis cortos 18 años, pero nunca antes como lo estaba siendo ahora... Duro y brutal contra una pared imaginaria, a mil poderosas embestidas por segundo.

Estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo sólo por la sensación de él follándome con esos ojos grises clavados en mí.

—Levi, este es mi amigo Eren —nos presentó Armin antes de inclinarse a su oído—. Te lo advierto sólo una vez. ¡Fuera de tus límites! —Levi volvió sus ojos desafiantes a Armin con una pequeña curvatura socarrona de su boca—. Lo digo en serio, Levi. Él no necesita tu mierda, hombre —le aclaró Armin y me ericé ligeramente ante esa advertencia. Yo podía arreglármelas solo. Lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

Levi levantó las manos en defensa.

—Claro. —Pero él sacudió su mirada hacia mí, sus labios retorciéndose con humor. Su chulería brillaba a través de sus ojos y decidí que no me gustaba.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa y me bebí otro trago.

—Chico, ¿dónde diablos metes todo eso? —preguntó Jean mientras giraba su brazo sobre mi hombro y me atraía.

Le guiñé un ojo.

—No me afecta... Soy inmune —revelé con una sonrisa irónica.

Él se rió en voz alta y me apretó firmemente. —Joder _nena,_ podrías haber avisado.

Arrugué mi nariz y golpeé su hombro.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Y no me llames nena.

—Mi turno —anunció Historia y me moví de la silla para que ella se hiciera cargo.

Al darme la vuelta vi que Levi todavía seguía mirándome. Su mirada cayó sobre mi pecho mientras me ponía de nuevo mi camiseta. Me dedicó una mirada intensa antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, Historia había desaparecido misteriosamente con Ymir, Mikasa y Armin estaban tirados en un rincón del sofá inconscientes y Jean finalmente había aceptado que no iba a ceder y hacerle la felación que había estado pidiéndome desde hacía horas. Así que tomé otra botella de cerveza y fui hacia fuera al aire fresco. La marihuana dentro de la casa me estaba haciendo marear un poco y me costaba enfocarme. Me incliné sobre la barandilla de la terraza y aprecié la casa de Armin por primera vez.

Era un gran contraste con mi dormitorio. Con seis habitaciones, la casa unifamiliar de estilo georgiano todavía lucía algunas de sus características originales: cornisas completamente exquisitas, ventanas de guillotina y habitaciones con paneles. Los muebles eran escasos pero nuevos, estaba ocupada por seis hombres y no parecía que valoraran los objetos de decoración. En mi dormitorio, sin embargo, había yeso descascarillado, habitaciones frías, alfombras raídas y paredes delgadas pintadas con un color que apenas podía ser descripto como blanquecino. Me reí para mis adentros mientras comparaba las dos, sus similitudes eran mundos aparte.

Un sonido desde el fondo del jardín llamó mi atención y centré mis ojos en la oscuridad. Mi respiración se detuvo al ver la fuente del ruido.

Levi estaba sentado en el banco del jardín con una pelirroja a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su cuerpo violentamente subiendo y bajando, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro tratando de ahogar sus gemidos de placer.

Mis ojos se encontraron los de Levi e inhalé más profundamente mientras su mirada oscura me abrazaba; sus ojos penetraron a través de mí, rechazando liberarme ya que el hedonismo erótico ardía en sus rasgos apretados. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior y sus ojos se encendieron salvajemente mientras llegaba al clímax al mismo tiempo que seguía reteniéndome con sus ojos. Una arrogante sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Jadeé cuando finalmente logré apartarme y regresé a casa sin darle otra mirada. Tiré pesadamente de mi cerveza, cuando me encontré en la seguridad de la cocina.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_ Yo estaba muy consciente de la forma en que Levi me había mirado, conectándose conmigo mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Su deseo por mí era muy evidente en su rostro.

Sólo esperaba que el mío no se mostrara tan claramente como el suyo.

No podía entender absolutamente cómo me sentía. Sí, deseo había sido una de las sensaciones, pero entonces la repugnancia se había filtrado a través de algún sitio. ¿Shock? Diablos, sí, pero había algo más, algo que me negaba a aceptar.

_Celos. _

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste! Siento que sea un poco corto, pero espero actualizar diariamente o casi diariamente y poco a poco serán más largos. Gracias por las opiniones del anterior! En los próximos las contestaré una por una^^**

**Que os a parecido nuestro sexy Levi? Quiero aclarar que Levi en este fic es Bisexual y sera una historia Riren :)**

**Nos vemos en los próximos capis!:) Espero vuestros comentarios! Love!**


	3. Miradas

**3**

La semana pasó demasiado rápido, la mayoría de ella llena de trabajos, visitas, encuentros y saludos en la universidad, algunos días consumidos por turnos en el "Z Bar" y unos pocos decorando finalmente mi habitación con ayuda de Mikasa.

Disfrutaba de su arte. Era una mezcla de lo tradicional con un toque contemporáneo.

Mi habitación mostraba ahora un mural de la playa, que cubría completamente la pared del fondo. La tranquila escena irradiaba serenidad, pero en el centro de la arena estaba yo, una versión rockera de mí situada en un mini escenario. Tenía el pelo aún más alborotado, llevaba delineador de ojos negro, lo que resaltaba mis ojos turquesa y vestía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero mientras me mecía tocando una guitarra con un micrófono de pie delante de mí.

Era jodidamente genial.

En la pared más pequeña de mi habitación colgaba una foto donde estábamos Mikasa, yo y Armin , las tres felices sonriendo ampliamente, pero el fondo estaba lleno de una gran variedad de nubes, todo el efecto dando la impresión de que estábamos flotando.

Me encantaba.

Mikasa había colgado luces azul eléctrico en el techo y la pequeña pared sobre la cama exponía mi orgullo y alegría. Mi guitarra 1959 Gibson Les Paul Custom firmado por el propio Lord del Riff.

Era mi más preciada posesión, y probablemente valía más que mi vida.

Mi turno del sábado por la noche en 'Z' empezó bastante tranquilo hasta que la banda residente empezó a tocar a las 9:30.

El grupo, No Name, tocaba cada sábado por la noche y pronto descubrí lo popular que era. Sasha, la encargada del bar que estaba trabajando conmigo esta noche, ya me había advertido que cuando la banda tocara, también lo harían los estudiantes… con fuerza.

Cada miembro del grupo se acercó a la barra y cuando Jean me vio, sonrió ampliamente y apoyando fuerte sus palmas sobre la barra, saltó por encima de ella y y estampó sus labios contra los míos. La multitud que se encontraba en el bar aplaudió y silbó ruidosamente.

—Voy a dedicar el show de esta noche a este maldito trozo de carne sexy de aquí. —Me sonrío maliciosamente antes de volverse a la multitud—. ¿Quién piensa que debe iniciar su empleo en 'Z' con un ¡JODIDO CHUPITO SOBRE EL CUERPO!?

La sala estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco con asco.

Jean sonrió e hizo gestos a la barra inclinando su barbilla.

—Todo el mundo conozcan a Eren —gritó mientras subía y, a continuación, se volvía hacia Sasha—. Adelante, Sasha —exclamó mientras _Dame algo de azúcar_ de Def Leppards llenaba la habitación en un nivel ensordecedor y la masa de estudiantes se volvía loca.

No estaba muy seguro de esto pero un poco de diversión no me iba a matar. Mientras me acostaba en la barra, Sasha trajo los elementos necesarios y la multitud se apartó cuando Levi apareció ante mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Jean? —pregunté mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. El sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Yo, _nena._

Sasha me dio un codazo y asentí en confirmación, mientras colocaba el vaso en mi pecho que poco a poco iba cogiendo forma gracias al gimnasio. Me tuve que quitar mi ajustada camiseta negra del trabajo y ahora me estaba muriendo de vergüenza._ Joder, que pase rápido._

Levi sostuvo mi mirada mientras se agachaba hacia mi pecho y sus ojos se posaban sobre mi estómago y luego rápidamente cayeron hacia abajo, mientras pasaba su lengua lentamente alrededor de mi ombligo.

Mi respiración se cortó en mi garganta ante la sensación. Como si sintiera mi reacción, sus ojos me miraron y se oscurecieron. Wow, el gris se oscureció hasta tal punto que parecía negro, y me quedé sin aliento.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada mientras Sasha llenó el vaso con tequila y metía suavemente la cuña del limón para que lo tomase entre mis dientes, mientras Levi vertía la sal en la parte húmeda de mi vientre.

La multitud estalló en un cantico.

"¡Chupito en el cuerpo! ¡Chupito en el cuerpo! ¡Chupito en el cuerpo!"

Levi lamió sin prisa la sal en una pasada continua de la lengua. Cerré los ojos tragando fuertemente el deseo que me atravesaba.

_¡Lucha, Eren!_

Los labios y la lengua de Levi se aventuraron sin prisa a lo largo de la caja torácica hasta llegar a al vaso situado entre mis dos pezones. Después puso sus labios y sus dientes alrededor de la copa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo el alcohol en un solo trago.

La multitud lo aprobó estridentemente y luego comenzaron a estampar sus pies en el suelo a un ritmo sincronizado mientras Levi dejaba el vaso vacío y se inclinaba envolviendo sus labios alrededor del limón.

Sus ojos se incautaron intensamente con los míos mientras chupaba el limón e imitaba los movimientos de besar. Mi respiración se profundizó mientras le devolvía la mirada; la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre mí no me ayudaba a paliar la excitación.

Fruncí el ceño cuando él continuó chupando el limón. Nadie podía soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente se alejó, me dio una mirada intensa y seria que provocó una combustión en mi ropa interior mientras la multitud aplaudía con ánimo y me ofreció su mano.

Sonreí débilmente, sacudí mi cabeza con diversión y puse mi mano en la suya. Una sensación me atravesó y me estremecí ante su toque. Levi frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos sobre mí.

Agaché mi rostro mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la barra y cuando me di vuelta para disimular mi incómoda dureza y para agarrar mi camiseta, una mano en mi brazo detuvo mi movimiento. Empecé a girar en torno a él, pero me detuvo con su brazo alrededor mío y me quedé sin aliento cuando su dedo comenzó a correr delicadamente por el tatuaje en la base de mi espalda.

Su boca se pegó a mi oído y cerré los ojos, conteniendo la respiración ante la intimidad.

—Si estás pasando por un infierno, sigue avanzando —susurró, leyendo las palabras de mi tatuaje.

—Winston Churchill —informé en voz baja. Realmente no me gustaba la sensación de su boca tan cerca de mí y puse mi cabeza lejos.

—Todo es una mierda, mocoso. Una puta mierda —su voz ronca retumbó a mi lado.

Me estremecí y cerré los ojos antes de darme la vuelta.

No estaba a la vista.

Se había ido.

Parpadeé.

Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta volviendo a la barra para continuar con mi trabajo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, la banda instaló su equipo, mientras yo era desbordado con los pedidos pero no pude dejar de notar la horda de chicas que rodeaban a los chicos, especialmente a Levi, quien me sorprendió al descubrir que era la voz principal del grupo.

No es que Levi coqueteara con ellas, en verdad parecía que pasaba bastante de ellas, pero cada vez que alguna chica se le subía en el regazo sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.

Armin, Ymir, Mikasa e Historia llegaron unos veinte minutos más tarde y se encaramaron en los taburetes de la barra para hacerme compañía mientras No Name comenzaba a tocar.

¡Eran jodidamente increíbles!

La voz ronca de Levi sostenía cada nota perfectamente mientras trabajaba la canción, dibujándola y sintiéndola. Te traía hasta el borde con él y te envolvía con la emoción de cada palabra.

Me quedé sorprendido cuando empezó a cantar notas altas y que su voz ronca pudiese llegar a ese nivel.

—De acuerdo chicos y chicas —resonó la voz de Levi a través de la habitación después de varias canciones—. Todos tenemos la necesidad de follar, ¿verdad?

La multitud estalló violentamente en acuerdo.

—Pero primero quiero dedicarla.

Yo nunca había oído tantas palabras fluyendo de la boca de Levi, por lo general era 'No' o 'Mocoso' o "Mierda" Eso es todo lo que había logrado generar de él.

—¡Claro que sí! — gritó Erwin desde el borde del escenario.

La mirada de Levi se abalanzó directamente sobre mí y me encogí con la atención, muy consciente de que Armin me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es para Eren. Él me pone jodidamente duro, mocosos.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando todas las cabezas de los hombres y mujeres se giraron hacia mí y vitorearon con su aprobación.

Mikasa gruñó.

Armin gritó.

Ymir silbó.

Historia se sonrojó.

Jean gritó desde el escenario. —¡Joder, sí!

Erwin abrió con una pequeña melodía en la guitarra mientras Jean marcaba el ritmo con la batería y me sorprendí al descubrir que era una canción más lenta de las que habían tocado en toda la noche, pero que seguía siendo una canción de rock por derecho propio.

Entonces Levi comenzó y me quedé totalmente hipnotizado mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de mi cara durante toda la canción, su voz suave y serena.

_Mi padre siempre dijo_

_Él es sólo una chico, un hombre de sangre caliente_

_Una invitación al caos_

_Rompe con todo, el encanto es sólo una emoción¨._

La habitación se unió al coro, cada persona balanceándose con la canción.

¨_La tentación de la atracción_

_Demasiada influencia cariño_

_La química es loca_

_El hambre insaciable,_

_Te necesito, los deseos son demasiado fuertes_

_Te siento, tus caricias me dan la maldita felicidad ¨._

Para el deleite de todas las mujeres en la sala, hubo un pequeño solo de Erwin.

¨_Mi madre siempre decía:_

_Debe ser amor, un sentimiento profundamente arraigado,_

_La aceptación de la verdadera adoración_

_Rompe con todo, el encanto es puro éxtasis¨._

Admito que estaba golpeando un poco mi pie y moviendo mis caderas detrás de la barra mientras mi mano tamborileaba el ritmo contra mi muslo, aunque no se lo admitiría a Levi. Le sostenía la mirada con indiferencia.

El grupo y la sala estalló en el coro de nuevo y luego Erwin y Hanji tocaron un largo riff, cada uno mostrando sus propias y únicas habilidades en la música y yo gozaba la actuación tanto como ellos que azotaban expertamente sus instrumentos con vigor antes de que Levi cantara de nuevo.

_¨Pero tú, tú siempre decías,_

_Va a ser primordial, un romance intenso_

_Un encuentro, cediendo a nuestra lujuria_

_Rompe con todo chico, el encanto es solo un impulso¨._

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras su voz gruñía las últimas líneas y mordí mi labio inferior salvajemente.

_¨Pero yo siempre digo_

_Rompe con todo, el encanto está jodido_

_Simplemente jodido."_

La multitud estalló en gritos, pero Levi se quedó quieto, sus ojos perforando lo míos. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y guiñó un ojo mientras una mirada divertida apareció en su rostro antes de volverse hacia el resto de la banda.

Armin me miró con las cejas altas y me encogí de hombros. —¡Será gilipollas!

Él asintió con la cabeza en mi descripción y yo le di una sonrisa tímida.

—Maldito imbécil —reiteré y chasqueé mi lengua—. No te preocupes. No estoy interesado. Estoy aquí para vivir, no amar —le apacigüé y él asintió.

La banda guardó sus cosas, el salón se vació y pronto nos encontramos sólo el personal, los amigos y la banda... junto con las chicas elegidas para pasar la noche... Levi había elegido dos, ambas de hecho colgadas a su cuello. Intenté parecer indiferente a este echo. A quien se tiraba no era asunto mío.

—Ven y siéntate. —Jean palmeó la silla a su lado y levanté un dedo.

—Dos minutos.

Llenando una ronda de chupitos y colocándola en una bandeja, me acerqué a la mesa y situé las bebidas en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Brindis! —anuncié sentándome y cada uno agarró una copa—. Por la libertad, mis amigos y...

—... ¡Follar! —terminó Jean con una sonrisa descarada.

—... Y follar. —Me encogí de hombros con una elevación de mi vaso. Iba a celebrarlo, demonios.

—La libertad, amigos y follar. —Todos intervinieron y Jean me dio un codazo con un centelleo en sus ojos—. ¿Sobre lo de follar…?

Me reí a carcajadas por su intento.

—Ni lo sueñes Cara Caballo.

Las cabezas de todo el mundo se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

—Joder, Eren —declaró Erwin sonriendo. Quitó a la chica de turno de su rodilla dejándola sobre el suelo, antes de caminar alrededor de mí y dejarse caer sobre mi regazo, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras me daba un mordisco en mi cuello. Me sonrojé. La verdad es que Erwin era jodidamente sexy.

Me sentí muy mal por la chica cuando todo el mundo se echó a reír, pero ella se puso de pie, se sacudió a sí misma y se unió a otra chica en la rodilla de Jean.

—¿Mocoso? —gruñó levi desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enfadado. Si las miradas matasen... ¡Y ahí estaba otra vez! ¿No conocía acaso otra palabra? ¿Creía que era demasiado estúpido para comprender más de tres?

Levanté mis cejas hacia él interrogadoramente cuando Ymir gritó. —¡Fiesta en nuestra casa!

—Claro que sí — gritó la sala.

_¡Mierda!_

**Gracias a todos! :)**


	4. Problemas

**4**

—¡No puede ser! —Hanji se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente mientras sus rodillas cedían. Erwin empezó a hiperventilar y Levi simplemente hizo una mueca y gruñó.

Jean sólo se quedó mirando.

—Firmado por el propio Lord del Riff—dije con orgullo mientras todos miraban a mi precioso bebé.

Jean se acercó a mí, con la cabeza inclinada mientras miraba la guitarra.

—¿Gibson?

Asentí. —1959 Les Paul Gibson Custom —revelé cuando sus cabezas giraron hacia la mía.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —susurró.

—Sé amable con ella. —Sonreí con suficiencia. Era genial finalmente compartir mi tesoro con alguien que lo apreciara.

Hanji pasó el dedo sobre la dedicación al leer las palabras.

—Bienvenida a la jungla Eren... ¡_Slash_! —Suspiró profundamente—. ¡Joder, es genial! Apuesto a que se siente jodidamente increíble bajo la púa, hombre.

—_Black Beauty _—susurró Levi con conocimiento y lo miré con respeto. Se volvió y me sonrió, una sonrisa suave apropiada y mi corazón se encogió al verla.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. —Sí, Black Beauty—repetí en voz baja.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste, Eren? —preguntó Erwin y le guiñé un ojo con picardía.

—Conexiones.

Asintió humildemente, aún sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos. Miré alrededor de la habitación, sonriendo a la conclusión de que me las había arreglado para que cuatro hombres adultos estuviesen de rodillas ante mi. Bueno, Levi no estaba de rodillas, pero para el caso...

—Vamos, Levi, cariño. —Una chica tiraba a Levi de su brazo, obviamente aburrida con la guitarra—. Tienen cuartos libres aquí...

Levi le lanzó una mirada feroz. —¿Qué coño?

_Ja, siente su ira maldita z...espera, ¿de donde ha venido eso? Concentrarte, Eren._

Ella se encogió de hombros ante él.

—Hay camas vacías —reiteró, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No tengo el menor interés. —Me lanzó una mirada y me di la vuelta rápidamente.

—¡Bueno, es mejor que en un maldito coche, o un puto banco o en un puto sofá o incluso el puto suelo! —se quejó La Señorita Impaciente y Levi le gruñó.

—Entonces estúpida idiota, vete a casa.

_Yeah._

La Señorita Impaciente le fulminó con la mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación,ofendida.

—Eres tan romántico, Levi —se burló Erwin—. ¿Por qué diablos no follas alguna vez en tu cama?

Levi se encogió de hombros, pero negó con la cabeza antes de girarse y salir.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza ante en el comportamiento de Levi y, para ser honesto me pregunté lo mismo. Para eso eran las camas después de todo... Bueno para eso y para _dormir. _

—TEQUILA —gritó Hanji mientras bebía un chupito y colocaba el vaso encima de la mesa. Erwin imitó su acción y pronto todos estábamos tomando chupitos, cada uno tratando de terminar la mayor cantidad posible antes de que el temporizador de la cocina hiciese _ping. _

Riendo me dirigí hacia el sofá de la esquina, sabiendo que Hanji estaría en el suelo, borracha, en unos quince minutos.

Mikasa se colocó a mi lado y me di cuenta de que Levi dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mi ahora que Mikasa había ocupado su lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Eren? —Me empujó con el hombro y sonreí.

—Sí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios mientras deslizaba su dedo índice de un lado a otro por encima de ellos. Me di cuenta de la acción familiar cuando el discutía consigo mismo pensando si decirme algo y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—¡Suéltalo!

Suspiró profundamente. —Marco me llamó.

Los pelos de la nuca se levantaron mientras mis venas hormigueaban y cerré los ojos preparándome.

—¿Qué ha hecho ella? —Permaneció en silencio durante un rato—. Mikasa —insistí con ansiedad. Hizo una mueca y me miró con una expresión triste y oscura. Mordí mis labios exhalando fuertemente—. Por favor, dime que no lo hizo.

Sus ojos se cerraron confirmándomelo y resoplé con una fuerte sacudida de la cabeza.

—¡Joder, no no! —grité poniéndome de pie y mirándolo—. Sácalo de ese maldito infierno. ¡Ahora!

Mikasa agarró mi mano. —Tranquilo, Eren, estará aquí el lunes.

—Al diablo el lunes —gruñí—. Tráele aquí Mikasa, por favor —le supliqué. Negó con la cabeza.

—Eren... Yo... No puedo... —Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Saqué mi mano con fuerza y me tragué el nudo mientras negaba con la cabeza violentamente.

—Por favor, Mikasa —le supliqué de nuevo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—¡No, no pienso volver allí! —rechinó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños, con los nudillos blancos de la presión.

—No podemos dejarlo, Mikasa. ¡No estoy allí! Ella va... Él... Él... —balbuceé cerrando mi boca cuando al darme cuenta que todo el mundo nos miraba.

—¿Eren? —Armin se acercó a mí, la preocupación grabada en su rostro. Me aparté de ellos, negándome a mirarla a los ojos—. Eren —preguntó él mientras me agarraba del brazo. Tiraba de su pelo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. ¡Dios, Eren! ¡Tenemos que llegar a él!

Tomé su mano.

—No podemos, Armin. No podemos ir. —Su rostro se desmoronó y la atraje en un abrazo—. Él estará aquí el lunes —le susurré al oído cuando vi que todos miraban con curiosidad.

Levi dio un paso hacia mí, sus ojos estrechos mientras me estudiaba.

—¿Estás bien, mocoso?

Suspiré por sus escasas habilidades de conversación pero sonreí suavemente.

—Sí —susurré mientras llevaba a Armin al sofá y me agachaba delante de él.

—Tengo que llamarle. —Me miró y yo asentí.

—Pronto. Dale una hora.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Pero... Lo quiero, Eren —reveló y le sonreí mientras le cogía la cara.

—Lo sé, Armin . —Sus ojos se abrieron mientras me miraban y yo me reí débilmente. —. No estoy ciego. Veo cómo le miras. Infiernos, él te mira también como un hombre hambriento en un banquete. Es bastante simple en realidad y, bueno, es mi hermano por lo que es jodidamente guapo.

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y me sonrió entre lágrimas antes de dirigirse a Mikasa.

—Por favor.

—¡Dios, maldita sea! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! —le gritó a Armin y él se estremeció cuando ella cerró la puerta al salir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, exhalé profundamente y miré a Armin.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

Armin me miró y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer, salió disparado y se apresuró a sacar la cartera de su bolso.

—Cerca de 24.37$ —balbuceó contando con entusiasmo. Asentí con la cabeza y tendí la mano suspirando con cansancio. ÉL Lo puso en mi mano y sonrió agradecido—. Gracias —susurró—. ¡Eren! —Me gritó al llegar a la puerta. Sus ojos lo decían todo pero expresó sus sentimientos cuando me volví hacia él—. Ten cuidado.

Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y le di una simple inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar lentamente a mi habitación para coger mi bolsa. En silencio cerré la puerta detrás de mí, desmoronándome junto de la pared y apoyando la frente en ella.

¡Mierda! ¿Puedo hacer esto? Había tenido la esperanza de nunca tener que volver allí de nuevo, especialmente ahora que mamá lidiaba con mi partida y la de Marco.

—¡Mierda, mierda! —Golpeé la pared, soltando una respiración profunda y me puse una chaqueta antes de agarrar mi bolso del suelo. Me di la vuelta y me estrellé directamente con Levi. Su pecho duro como una pared frente a mi cara.

—Auch —murmuré mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

Él inclinó la cabeza mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre mí.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Me sentía honrado, ¡_cuatro_ palabras seguidas!

—Tengo que hacer algo —le dije mientras trataba de rodearlo para salir.

—¿Algo? —Mirándome con suspicacia frunció el ceño.

—Sí, algo. —Volví sobre mis pasos tratando de escapar de nuevo, pero él se mantenía firme frente a la puerta.

—Te llevaré.

Le miré, pero luego me estremecí cuando el cerebro lo entendió.

—No... Gracias, estoy bien... Estoy bien. —Sonreí fingidamente e hice un gesto con la barbilla hacia la puerta, pidiendo en silencio ser liberado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Si te ofrezco algo, lo aceptas y me dices ¨Gracias Levi¨, ¿lo entiendes mocoso? —afirmó con decisión, por lo que su voz ronca me estremeció

Parpadeé, rápidamente podría añadir. No estaba seguro si me quedé atónito ante su autoridad o sobre el hecho de había dicho una frase entera. Mi boca se abrió ante su dominación.

—¿De qué vas? No tengo por que obecederte. Además no es buena idea realmente —insistí.

Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta y me estremecí. —Mocoso...

Me encogí. —Pero tengo que ir a Chesterfield, que está en Derbyshire...

—Ya sé dónde diablos está Chesterfield —gruñó.

—Pero ¿no has estado bebiendo? —Tratando de hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Dos chupitos.

Asentí con la cabeza —Oh...

—No "Oh"... Espera aquí mientras voy a por el coche —ordenó.

—He dicho que no. Quédate aquí.

—Voy contigo, mocoso. No hay mas discusión.

—¡Idiota! Deja de ser un grano en el culo, enano.

—Voy a por el coche, y como me vuelvas a llamar enano, pedazo de mierda, te arrepentirás.

—De acuerdo —rechiné disgustado. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Caí sobre mi cama, hipnotizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado tomando el control sobre mí de esa manera? Me confundía mi propia sumisión. No volvería a ocurrir.

Francamente no anhelaba estar pasar horas en un coche con un hombre que no podía decir más de unas pocas palabras juntas.

—Oh Dios, Eren —gemí mientras descansaba la cabeza entre las manos.

Mi puerta se abrió treinta minutos más tarde, sin golpes podría añadir, y miré nerviosamente a Levi. Me tendió la mano.

—Venga, chico. —Puse mi mano en la suya vacilante y me levantó de la cama. Me envolvió los dedos alrededor para que no pueda escapar y me preguntó—. ¿Listo?

Suspiré y fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

—Tengo que pedirte algo primero. —Reprimí los nervios que me afloraban y su mirada traspasó mi alma. Asintió con la cabeza, animándome a seguir adelante—. Bueno... Lo que pase esta noche... Bien, necesito que... —tartamudeé mientras mis manos temblaba..

—Escúpelo.

Me mordí lo labios y suspiré pesadamente.

—Bueno, tienes que mantenerte al margen de ello. —Apreté mis ya destrozados nervios. Sus ojos se estrecharon con fiereza y se encogió mientras me miraba fijamente. No dijo nada, sólo me llevó a través del edificio y hacia fuera al aparcamiento.

—Mierda.

Un solitario coche estaba aparcado fuera de mi bloque residencial y mi boca cayó cuando mi mirada se posó en él. No era un coche normal... ¡Oh, no! Era un BMW Serie 6 Gran Coupe, en color negro brillante y era absolutamente y jodidamente hermoso.

Levi tiró de mí hacia el lado del pasajero y después de desbloquearlo, me abrió la puerta.

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando me quedé inmóvil, mirando su coche...

—¿Entras, o qué? No tenemos todo el día.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y me hundí en el suave tejido. Me sacudí cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, el ruido haciendo que recordara cómo respirar.

Levi se deslizó a mi lado mientras mi mirada recorría el puro lujo que nos rodeaba; entonces un pensamiento se me ocurrió. _¿Cómo diablos podía permitirse un auto así? _

—Es tuyo, ¿no? —pregunté tímidamente. Si se hubiera atrevido a encenderlo con los cables, lo hubiera pateado.

Sus cejas se levantaron otra vez cuando encendió el motor... Oh el motor perfecto. Mi boca babeó ante el sonido de su gruñido cuando cobró vida.

—Mocoso, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy un ladrón de coches —gruñó. Sonaba ofendido.

—No —dije simplemente con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Respiré hondo cuando sentí su aliento en mi mejilla.

—Por cierto,chico, en respuesta a tu declaración anterior... Si esta noche alguien hace algo que no me gusta, entonces voy a hacerles saber que no me gusta.

Poco a poco volví mi cabeza para mirarlo. Él estaba aproximadamente a un centímetro de mí; su cálido aliento tan cerca que me provocaba cosquillas en la nariz. Sus profundos ojos bajaron hasta mi boca y luego regresó a mis ojos sosteniendo mi mirada.

—¿Me oíste?

Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente y murmuró algo incoherente. Una sonrisa se elevó en sus labios antes de retroceder y sacarnos de la residencia de estudiantes.

El hombre de pocas palabras guardó silencio durante la primera parte de nuestro viaje y cuando tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar por el silencio, me incliné sobre el tablero y accioné un botón del estéreo.

—iPod —me informó Levi mientras señalaba el dispositivo que se encontraba entre nosotros en la consola. Sonreí ante la idea de hurgar en sus listas de reproducción y me pregunté qué tipo de música prefería.

Asentí en reconocimiento mientras buscaba. Sus gustos eran muy eclécticos e iban desde AC / DC hasta los Carpenters. Me reí mientras encontraba _"Cerca de ti"._ Él me miró.

—¿Cerca de ti? —Sonreí.

Un ceño cruzó su cara. —Eres un maldito experto.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí la mejilla contra el impulso de reír e hice clic en la lista de reproducción. Sonó su nueva canción: _Just Give Me a Reason_ con Nate Reuss maldiciendo a través de los altavoces y sonreí.

Me encantaba esta canción y después de un rato, no pude evitar que las palabras saliesen de mi boca mientras tocaba el ritmo de la música en mi muslo.

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken _

_Just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

_It's in the stars _

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

Mantuve mi mirada por la ventana y cuando Levi empezó a cantar en la parte de Nate sonreí y me volví hacia él.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where _

_All of this is coming from _

_I thought that we were fine _

_-Oh, we had everything- _

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear, we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

_-Yeah, but this is happening-_

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh oh, used to lie so close to me_

Luego cantamos juntos, ambos sonriendo el uno hacia el otro como locos.

_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Terminamos la pista y Levi me miró asombrado.

—Que buena puta voz tienes, chico.

Sonreí ante su cumplido. —Lo mismo digo.

Sacando el teléfono de mi bolso me preparé mientras marcaba el número de Marco y volví mi cuerpo hacia la puerta tratando de ocultar mi conversación a Levi.

Marco respondió después de un par de tonos. —Eren —susurró y me encogí ante la angustia de su voz.

—¿Estás bien? —Se quedó en silencio un rato y luego murmuró una afirmación.

Le di una mirada rápida a Levi antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta. Él estaba golpeando su muslo al compás de la canción que desbordaba en el equipo de música y no parecía estar prestando atención a mi discusión.

—¿Cuántos?

El sonido de Marco succionando aire a través de sus dientes me hizo tragar con dificultad.

—Sobre 8 —divulgó y siseé ante su respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cerré los ojos preparándome.

—Sí ,por el momento —asentí y suspiré agradeciéndolo.

—Escucha, estoy en camino con un amigo. Tardaré alrededor de una hora. Guarda tus cosas. Estarás con Armin hasta el lunes.

—¿Armin? —Pude escuchar la pregunta en su voz.

—Sí, Armin. No creo que él se queje ¿no? —Sonreí—. Seremos tan rápidos como nos sea posible.

Él gimió bajo. —No Eren,no debes venir aquí esta noche.

Aspiré. —Marco, me las he arreglado dieciocho años de mierda. Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar otros diez minutos. ¡Estate listo!

Terminé la llamada antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo, deslicé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y desvié mi atención a la ventana.

—Dame una pista. —La voz de Levi era baja deslizándose a través de la oscuridad del coche.

Tragué saliva. —No puedo, en realidad no.

Sabía que tenía que darle algo, después de todo lo que me estaba ayudando.

—Sólo... Sólo problemas con mi madre. Vamos a recoger a mi hermano.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y vi como deslizaba su lengua a lo largo de la pulposa carne. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, y cuando sonó una canción de Derbyshire la voz de Levi me hizo saltar.

—¿Naciste aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza y me estremecí. Sus ojos captaron la acción involuntaria y el ceño fruncido se profundizó en su rostro.

—¿De dónde eres? —le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

—Sheffield.

—Oh, no muy lejos. —Sonreí sin saber por qué.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.

Era como sacar sangre de una piedra... Un trabajo sangrientamente duro.

—¿Familia? —pregunté, tratando de animar a cualquier tipo de conversación, pero él negó con la cabeza una vez más.

Parecía justo. Apreté los labios y cogí su iPod, desplazándome de nuevo a través de su lista de reproducción sólo para tener algo que hacer.

Tragué fuertemente al entrar en mi ciudad natal.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó Levi y le instruí mientras nos conducía a través de la ciudad en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi antiguo hogar.

Levi silbó mientras miraba la opulenta casa. —Bonita.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Las apariencias engañan —murmuré mientras marcaba el número de Marco. Incliné la cabeza y él entrecerró los ojos sobre mí, pero no dijo nada sobre mis palabras.

—Puerta trasera —le informé a Marco cuando respondió. Tomando una respiración profunda abrí la puerta y me volví hacia Levi—. Voy a ser tan rápido como pueda —le dije en voz baja, mis nervios deshilachados mientras mis manos temblaban.

Me volví bruscamente cuando Levi salió del coche y negué con la cabeza.

—No, ¡quédate aquí! —le advertí, pero el soltó un bufido.

—Podrías tener problemas —dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia la casa.

Había luz en las ventanas y la música se oía tocar con fuerza. Mordí mi labio inferior y me preparé.

—Por favor, Levi.

Levantó las cejas y su expresión lo decía todo.

Suspiré con resignación cuando la humillación se apoderó de mí. ¿Podía llevarlo sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de las paredes? Supongo que no tenía ninguna opción cuando Levi comenzó a caminar por el camino de grava.

—Por la parte de atrás —le susurré.

Asintió con la cabeza, no reconociendo mis palabras de otra manera. Nos arrastramos por la pared exterior a través de las grandes puertas de metal al lado de la casa y a través del jardín de atrás. Al pasar junto a la ventana del lavadero golpeé en ella ligeramente.

Levi frunció el ceño.

Hice una mueca cuando su fuerte gruñido llenó el silencio. De inmediato me llevé un dedo a los labios para hacerlo callar, pero él tenía sus ideas.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, mocoso?

Con el ceño fruncido hacia él, repetí mi movimiento y sin quitar el dedo de los labios. Sus ojos se suavizaron inmediatamente y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los míos.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te hiera, Eren —dijo suavemente.

Sonreí débilmente apreciándolo y asintió una vez antes que la luz inundara la puerta de atrás apareciendo por el borde de la puerta la cabeza de Marco. Su sonrisa iluminó mi corazón.

—Eren —susurró en voz baja y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Los ojos de Marco pasaron a Levi mientras salía de la puerta con unas cuantas bolsas.

—¿Estás bien? —articuló Marco conociendo las reglas de permanecer mudo. Levanté un pulgar en respuesta mientras Levi se movía hacia delante y tomaba las bolsas de Marco.

Marco echó la cabeza hacia Levi con las cejas altas en una silenciosa pregunta.

—¿Quién demonios es? —Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, asegurándole que era un amigo y Levi se dirigió hacia el coche. Marco cogió las bolsas restantes mientras le seguía detrás, cerrando cada una de las puertas en silencio en nuestra escapada, mis nervios haciendo temblar mis piernas.

Estuvimos tan cerca de lograrlo. _Tan cerca._

—¡¿EREN!?

Cerré mis ojos encontrándome parado a mitad del camino hacia la libertad.

—¡Eren! —repitió. Me volví lentamente, tragando mi miedo.

—Mamá. —Eché un vistazo detrás de mí, agradecido de que Marco y Levi estuvieran seguros ya en el coche.

—¿Qué demonios, Eve? —Sus palabras fueron mal pronunciadas, tenía el rostro atontado mientras se tambaleaba hacia mí y apreté los dientes severamente, escuchándolos agrietar bajo la presión.

Su cuerpo entero estaba inclinado casi el doble cuando separó sus rodillas y me encogí al percatarme de su apariencia. Llevaba sólo una bata de cama de color rosa, su pelo era salvaje y su maquillaje parecía haber sido aplicado con una pala.

Mi corazón se congeló cuando lo vi salir de la puerta.

_¡Mierda! _

Empecé a dar marcha atrás poco a poco.

—¡No... no! —Balbuceé mientras negaba con la cabeza violentamente—. ¡No hagas esto mamá!

No me oyó, no podía.

Detrás de mi madre, otra figura apareció y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

Él siguió viniendo y mis pulmones comenzaron a cerrarse. Mi cabeza se sentía ligera a la vista de él y me esforzaba por moverme.

_Maldita sea Eren... ¡Corre! _

Comenzó a burlarse de mí, elevando arrogantemente sus feos labios mientras caminaba hacia mí. Mis piernas estaban temblando y había empezado a jadear. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo mientras se inclinaba y cerré los ojos, tragándome las náuseas ante su toque.

En silencio pedía que Marco permaneciera en el coche, pero sabía que iba a volver a por mí si se daba cuenta de que tardaba en llegar. Yo quería permanecer en su lugar… ¡Era necesario!

—Hola muchacho —susurró en mi oído. Su aliento rancio inundó mis sentidos y miré a mi madre rogando con mis ojos.

Ella estaba sonriendo con esa maldita sonrisa suya. La que siempre quería borrar de su hermosa cara. Su mano comenzó a tirar de mi brazo y presioné mis talones en la grava.

—¡No!

Él soltó una carcajada. —Ahora nos conocemos mejor que eso, Eren. —Negándome a abrir los ojos, un pequeño sollozo brotó de mi garganta.

—¡No! —le reiteré.

No sé de dónde venía el coraje, pero me alimentaba de él.

—Ya déjame —dije, apenas en un susurro, pero todavía orgulloso de mi valentía.

—Abre los ojos y mírame, marica. —Hice una mueca por su rabia, pero negué con la cabeza desafiándolo.

—No.

Aullé cuando su mano agarró mi pelo, doblando mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca, buscando un alivio contra el dolor.

—Por favor, no —le rogué, mi valentía tomando el último tren. Mi madre convenientemente había desaparecido.

—¡Mierda! —Escuché a Marco detrás de mí y me estremecí.

—Vuelve al coche —le grité pero podía oír el crujido de la grava cada vez más fuerte mientras me agarran más fuerte del pelo—. ¡Marc, vuelve al puto coche ahora!

—Retira la maldita mano antes de que la mía se envuelva alrededor de tu garganta, jodido idiota —gruñó Levi detrás de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me quedé inmóvil, la vergüenza corriendo a través de mí.

—Levi —susurró Marco con una advertencia, demasiado consciente de lo que Kenny era capaz.

Kenny se burló.

Levi gruñó.

Gemí.

—¿Crees que eres un chico duro? —gruñó Kenny a Levi. Levi se rió en voz alta. Parpadeé al sentir que Kenny era arrancado de mi lado y fue derribado en un movimiento fluido.

—¡Mierda! —susurró Marco.

Parpadeé... otra vez.

Levi agarró mi mano y tiró mientras miraba a un Kenny inconsciente, tendido en la grava, con la sangre de su nariz salpicando su cara.

—¡Nos vamos,chico!

Asentí con la cabeza, pero mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo.

Levi se extendió hacia abajo y me recogió sosteniéndome cerca contra él mientras caminaba hacia el coche.

—Está todo bien, Eren —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, sin saber qué más decir. Él me miró, con una sonrisa, levantando sus labios mientras asentía una vez más y mi corazón se agitó de forma involuntaria.

_¡Santo Infierno! _

Marco subió a la parte de atrás del coche antes de que Levi me acomodara en el asiento del pasajero a su lado y nos sacara de allí.

No volví a mirar hacia atrás.

**Gracias a todos!^^ Espero vuestros comentarios! =)**


	5. Besos

**4**

El lunes por la mañana pasó muy rápido. El primer día de clases y conferencias me había agotado antes de que ni siquiera empezara mi turno en el Z Bar.

Levi no había mencionado nada y ni siquiera me había preguntado acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado y me alegraba mucho por su discreción. Armin y Marco se ocultaron del mundo el domingo por la noche, con su escandalosa forma de hacer el amor.

Se oía TODO.

Marco se mudó a su propia residencia en el pueblo la mañana del lunes y todos suspiramos de alivio con la esperanza de dormir un poco esta noche. El domingo habían llegado el resto de compañeros de nuestro piso.

Thomas Wagner era un tipo tranquilo de pelo rubio. Él me había informado de que estaba estudiando Lengua Inglesa con orientación a la Escritura creativa igual que yo. Nos dimos la bienvenida como compañeros de estudios y me alegré de tener un rostro familiar para que me acompañara a las clases.

Berthold Fubar, no podía aún decidirme acerca de él. Parecía malhumorado a veces. Riendo un minuto y bromeando con el resto de nosotros, para luego retraerse y retirarse hacia sí mismo en el otro. Connie Springer, el tercero, no dejaba de mover sus ojos entre Berthold y yo, los dos encogiéndonos con perplejidad.

Después de las clases de lengua el lunes por la tarde, Thomas y yo nos encontramos en la cafetería del campus.

—Yo voy por ellos —declaró Thomas mientras asentía hacia una mesa en la esquina. Después de darle mi pedido me instalé en un asiento de la mesa que él había indicado y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, viendo tres llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

Comprobé que Thomas siguiera en la cola y rápidamente marqué su número, maldiciéndome por ser tan débil.

—¿Eren? —Su voz estaba tensa y áspera causando una leve punzada de culpa en la superficie.

—Sí, mamá, soy yo.

Su sollozo rasgó a través de mí y mis dientes se hundieron en mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero la pregunto de todos modos.

—No realmente.

—Eren... —Otro sollozo se le escapó—. Eren, lo siento, yo...

Podía notar su culpabilidad y apreté los ojos.

La intensa y familiar presión había comenzado a construirse y luchaba para contenerla mientras escuchaba su llanto de culpabilidad. No podía hacerle frente ahora, no sería capaz de luchar contra el deseo de destruirlo, el deseo puro de la liberación que necesitaba.

—Mamá, por favor... Yo... No puedo hacer esto ahora.

La oí jadear y me obligué a tragar mis lágrimas mientras mis oídos comenzaban a zumbar. y apreté el puño, tratando desesperadamente de empujar el anhelo hacia abajo mientras me concentraba en el reloj de pared detrás del mostrador, forzando los ojos a seguir el movimiento de la aguja.

Mis manos temblaban violentamente y mis ojos estaban borrosos.

_¡Mierda! _

Terminé rápidamente la llamada de mi madre y llamé a Armin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Respondió después del segundo timbre.

—Hey.

Sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, mi voz se distorsionó.

—Armin —no fue más un bufido.

—¡Mierda, Eren! ¿Dónde estás?

Dejé caer el teléfono cuando los temblores me devastaron y cerré los ojos, todo mi cuerpo gritando con la necesidad de la liberación, desarrollando la presión a un nivel tan extremo como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Me di cuenta de que Thomas estaba en cuclillas junto a mí, con el rostro y la voz ilegible mientras cogía el teléfono y hablaba por él.

Me tapé los oídos y traté de controlar mi respiración. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera...

¡No lo necesitas, Eren, no lo necesitas, no lo necesitas! Una y otra vez, hasta que fue todo lo que oí.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y sentí como me ponían de pien y me llevaban fuera de la tienda. El olor de Levi rodeó mi cerebro, me pusieron en un coche y mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Mis lágrimas y la tensión obstruían mi garganta, mis uñas cavaban profundamente en mis manos.

La voz de Armin se filtraba a través de la niebla, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de las mías, abriendo gentilmente mis dedos cerrados.

—¡No lo necesitas, Eren! ¡No lo necesitas!

_¡Sí, Armin, me lo he dicho a mí mismo durante la última media hora por el amor de Dios! _

Volví en sí un tiempo más tarde, encerrado en los brazos de Armin mientras me mecía.

—Armin.

—Hey. —Su rostro apareció ante mí, su sonrisa suave y tierna—. ¿Estás bien?

Me comprobé y asentí con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bien hecho.

Sonreí ante el orgullo en su voz y admitiré que me sentía orgulloso de mí misma por no ceder ante el deseo.

—Once semanas, Eren. —Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras me levanta y tomaba conciencia de mi entorno. Estábamos en el piso de Armin.

—¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

—Las seis —oí la voz de Levi desde la puerta y me di la vuelta. El rubor se extendió por mi cuello y llenó mi rostro mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre mí—. ¿Estás bien, mocoso?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Oh, no, está bien. —Jugueteé nerviosamente, muy avergonzado de que hubiese sido testigo de mi conducta anterior. Inclinó la cabeza.

—... "¡Sí, gracias Levi!" —Recordó con una elevación de cejas, en referencia a nuestra conversación de la noche del sábado. Una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en mis labios.

—Sí, gracias Levi —reformulé. Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a la cocina y regresar con sus llaves. Su cabeza señalando hacia la puerta, un gesto que indicaba que debíamos salir ahora.

—Eren. —La mano de Armin se instaló en mi brazo—. ¿Crees que tienes que ir esta noche?

Le devolví la mirada, tratando de tranquilizarlo con un simple gesto

—Estoy bien. —Él frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Aún es temprano —le gruñí a Levi, quien en unos momentos estaba tratando de mostrar lo rápido que el coche podía moverse. Me miró con una expresión de desconcierto—. Ve más despacio —le animé en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros, pero levantó ligeramente el pie del acelerador.

—¿Tienes muchos de esos? —preguntó de pronto y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas, enano —le respondí con descaro.

—Ataques de pánico, idiota —aclaró, ignorando mi imitación descarada—. Armin dijo que era un ataque de pánico.

Le di una mirada perpleja al darme cuenta de que Armin me había cubierto.

—Oh. —Desvié mi mirada mirando por la ventana—. Unos pocos.

El silencio llenó el coche unos momentos mientras estacionaba frente al Z Bar. Me volví hacia él con una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo cuando fui a abrir la puerta, mis ojos se levantaron hacia él y me derribó con su intensa mirada. Me bloqueó, me mantuvo inmóvil durante unos momentos antes de hablar y yo cerré los ojos con horror.

—Mi padre solía tener un problema. Ansias terribles, que atormentaban su cuerpo cuando los temblores comenzaban. No podía respirar. —Su tono áspero se filtraba a través del calor denso del coche.

Tiré mi labio inferior detrás de los dientes y tragué con dificultad. Necesitaba salir del coche, el aire estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, pero él se negaba a soltar su presa.

—Sé que no son drogas, ¿Qué es?

Negué con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No le podía ver, así que él no podría verme, funcionaba así ¿cierto?

—Por favor —le supliqué en un ronco susurro.

Después de unos instantes sus dedos relajaron su control sobre mi brazo, pero me agarró la mandíbula y me volvió la cara hacia la suya. Podía sentir su aliento fresco sobre mi mejilla.

—Abre los ojos, chico —Su voz no fue más que un gruñido áspero pero la emoción en esas cuatro palabras me robó el aliento. Hice lo que me pidió y los abrí, jadeando cuando me encontré su iris gris cerca—. La vida es lo que nos dan para vivir, Eren. Poséela, úsala, trabaja en eso. Que sea lo que tú quieres que sea.

Le fruncí el ceño. Sus ojos siguieron su pulgar mientras lo pasaba sobre mi labio inferior, liberándolo de entre mis dientes mientras lo hacía.

—No te muerdas el labio. Me dan ganas de hacerte cosas que tal vez no creo que quieras que yo haga... aún.

Un soplo que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo escapó de mis pulmones a borbotones de manera rápida y él sonrió mientras se retiraba. Prácticamente me caí del coche, mis pies sin cooperar ni un poco con mis piernas temblorosas mientras luchaba por entrar en el bar.

—Hey, Eren. —Me saludó Rachel, la encargada del bar. Ella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

Sacudiendo mí cabeza, asentí y sonreí.

—Sí, sólo cansado. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, el primer día de clases siempre es difícil.

Asintiendo noté a Berthold sentado en una mesa solitaria al fondo de la sala.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? —le pregunté a Rach indicándole a quien me refería con la cabeza.

—Unas cuantas horas. Para ser honesta, me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Sigue mirándome. Me hace apreciar lo lleno que está esta noche el Bar.

Asentí mientras escaneaba la habitación.

—Dios, ¿de dónde vienen todos esos? —Todas y cada una de las mesas de la sala estaban ocupadas y sonreí cuando vislumbré a los miembros de No Name sentados en la mesa de siempre en la esquina.

—Eren —gritó Jean en señal de saludo. Levanté mi mano y sonreí. Erwin se volvió hacia mi y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Ponme una cerveza por favor. —Ya estaba en ello, haciendo estallar la tapa de su bebida habitual. Él sonrió cuando se la pasé y me dio el dinero—. Quédate el cambio.

Una chica apareció a su lado y me di cuenta de una leve rigidez en su llegada.

—Fran. —Saludó con suavidad. Ella inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Levi?

—En casa. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue. No hice caso del pequeño nudo que se apretaba en mi pecho ahora que sabía a dónde se dirigía.

—Supongo que ella que no es tu persona favorita. —Me reí entre dientes cuando imitó a una mordaza.

—No puedo soportarla .Es como un tiburón con tetas. —Me reí en voz alta con su descripción y me sonrió—. Eso está mejor, pareces un poco decaído esta noche.

Arrugué la nariz y sacudí la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Él asintió, se inclinó sobre la barra y plantó un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Le miré con desconcierto. Él se encogió de hombros, un ligero rubor tiñendo su cuello, y sonrió alegremente antes de regresar con los demás.

Él estaba progresando conmigo.

Caminando por el pueblo después de mi turno, me reía para mis adentros mientras un grupo de chicos borrachos se sentaba frente a una tienda de almacenamiento cantando lo que parecía ser un canto de fútbol, cuando una mano se apoderó de mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta me topé con Berthold. Por Dios que tipo más raro era.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó uno de los muchachos borrachos y levanté la mano en confirmación.

—¿Volviendo a casa? —preguntó y fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta. Era bastante obvio a dónde me dirigía, pero le di una sonrisa y un guiño, sólo para ser amable.

—¿Qué tal te va, Berthold?

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca. —Bien, supongo.

Parecía ser un poco solitario. Nunca lo había visto con amigos o, pensándolo mejor, con nadie.

—La próxima vez que estés solo en el bar, siéntate y háblame —sugerí. Me miró y sonrió ante mi oferta. Noté el tenue brillo de sus ojos y me sentí un poco triste por él—. ¿Es difícil, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo de lo que estaba hablando

—Yo tengo suerte, en realidad. Tengo a Mikasa y a Armin así que...

—Yo sólo... echo de menos... —No terminó, parecía no poder hacerlo y puse una mano en su brazo.

—¿Dejaste una persona especial detrás?

Su rostro se apretó fuertemente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—¡No alguien digno, joder! —Su brusco cambio de humor picó en mis sentidos. Parecía estar enojado y de inmediato la furia que irradiaba hizo que sonaran mis alarmas—. Esa hija de puta no merece vivir en mi jodida cabeza —escupió mientras gruñía.

_¡De acueeeerdo! _

—Cierto. —Asentí agradecido de haber llegado a nuestros dormitorios.

Su rostro giró hacia mi tan rápido que pensé que se iba a romper el cuello, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y me di cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban apretados contra su puño cerrado.

—Sabes que no deberías estar solo Eren, algunas personas son realmente malas acerca de...

Su tono de voz hizo que un escalofrió corriera por mi espalda. Yo no sabía si tomar su declaración como una advertencia o como un consejo. Me limité a asentir; simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

La semana pasó en un borrón de conferencias y ensayos de montaje y cuando se acercó mi turno del sábado por la noche me sentía rezagado.

Estábamos repletos otra vez; la atmósfera alcanzó su punto culminante cuando No Name empezó a tocar y Sasha y yo luchábamos por mantenernos al día con los pedidos.

Berthold me tomó la palabra literalmente, y se encaramó en uno de los taburetes, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba y se llenaba cada vez más, no podía arreglármelas poder hablar con él y su actitud se volvía a cada rato más oscura.

Sasha se mantuvo disparándome miradas de preocupación ya que Berthold no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Yo seguía dándole sonrisas de disculpa con la esperanza de apaciguarlo, pero mi ansiedad crecía mientras él bebía más y su cólera aumentaba.

—¿Cómo estáis, mocosos? —La voz de Levi llenó la habitación—. ¿Somos jodidamente buenos?

La multitud rugió en respuesta y Levi asintió.

—Quiero cambiar un poco la secuencia de esta noche. —La horda aplaudió en aprobación y me encogí cuando el rostro de Levi giró hacia el mío con una mirada astuta.

_¡Oh mierda! _

—Tengo algo para compartir con ustedes.

Empecé a retroceder, mi intuición me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a hacer.

—Tuve el placer de pasar unas horas en compañía de Eren y saben que...

—¿QUÉ? —cantó la masa.

Levi hizo una mueca ante esto y me señaló con el dedo. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí.

—... Esa maldito chico... ¡PUEDE CANTAR JODIDAMENTE BIEN!

Gemí.

La multitud aplaudió.

Sasha silbó.

—Trae ese pequeño culo caliente aquí, mocoso.

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré. Sus labios se levantaron en una pícara sonrisa cuando golpeó el pie en el suelo y empezó a cantar.

—!Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren...! —La habitación se unió, y las paredes parecieron vibrar con el estruendo.

Pronto me encontré siendo agarrado por jean e izado hacia el pequeño escenario.

Levi se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, tirando hacia el centro de la plataforma mientras la multitud rugía de emoción.

—¿_Just give me a Reason_? —me susurró Levi al oído, con los ojos brillantes,algo que no había visto nunca en él.

Dándole un leve encogimiento de hombros, me metió el micrófono en la mano y miré con nerviosismo a la masa de gente.

_¡Oh Dios! _

Nunca antes había cantado en frente de una audiencia y tragué las náuseas de mi estómago que gruñía con los nervios. La mano de Levi apretó la mía y le miré a los ojos. Sonrió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y cuando comenzó la música me dio la vuelta y noté que había sacado un teclado de alguna parte.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo antes de entrar en la canción.

_Right from the start, you were a thief _

_You stole my heart _

_And I your willing victim _

_Abrí los ojos. _

_I let you see the parts of me _

_That weren't all that pretty _

_And with every touch you fixed them _

_Me relajé y empecé a sacudir las caderas al ritmo. _

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep _

_Oh oh, things you never say to me _

_Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough _

_Of our love, our love._

La emoción de la canción corría a través mí y mi voz se estabilizó a medida que continuaba y daba todo de mí. La multitud se balanceaba, silbando y uniéndose con las palabras y Levi se concentró en mí y se conectó conmigo mientras cantaba.

En el momento en que la canción alcanzó su punto álgido, los dos estábamos cantando juntos con tanta pasión que me esforzaba por mantener el tono y muy pronto llegaron mis líneas las cuales terminaban la canción.

_Oh, we can learn to love again _

_Oh, we can learn to love again _

_Oh, that we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

La sala se quedó en silencio cuando llegué a su fin y me encogí de vergüenza pero Levi me miraba con orgullo.

Entonces... el Z Bar entero estalló en lo que sólo puedo explicar cómo el pandemonio. El aire vibraba, las paredes temblaban y la masa de estudiantes rugían con silbidos, gritos y cánticos de:

_¡Eren Eren, Eren, Eren...! _

Una energía pura, sin diluir, se apoderó de mí haciéndome sentir vivo… Completamente animado y con un fuerza eufórica me volví hacia Levi. Estaba en una esquina del escenario, apartado de la multitud, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me lancé sobre él, envolviendo mis brazos su cintura. Él se sorprendió pero no me apartó como esperaba que hiciera.

—Eres un maldito As , mocoso.

Su boca cayó sobre la mía y me llevó a un beso tan apasionado e intenso que ni siquiera me resistí y le devolví el beso con el mismo vigor y hambre. Electricidad me recorrió mientras profundizaba sus caricias y atacaba mi boca con su lengua, barriendo mis dientes superiores, mientras me exploraba.

Un gemido retumbó en mi garganta mientras su delicada mano palmeaba la nuca de mi cuello y me tiraba más en profundidad, devorándome. Un gemido de estalló en mi boca y me aparté de repente, ansioso por el deseo que se hinchaba en la boca de mi estómago.

Una sonrisa satisfecha irradiaba su rostro. —Un beso épico, chico.

Resoplé ante su elección de palabras, sonreí y luego amplié mi sonrisa y solté una carcajada.

—Tienes una habilidad con las palabras, Levi —Me guiñó un ojo y saltó fuera del escenario, tratando de pasar a través de la multitud de personas que querían darme cumplidos o felicitarme.

—¿Novio? —preguntó Bertthold con un gruñido y señalando hacia Levi, mientras tomaba mi sitio detrás de la barra.

Se veía realmente inquieto y algo en él me molestaba salvajemente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su pregunta tomé la orden de la chica a su lado. La reconocí de mi clase de estilística.

—Mina ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Eren! —Sonrió recordando mientras me señalaba con el dedo. Sonreí y asentí de vuelta—. V y red Bull.

Ella miró a Berthold mientras me daba su pedido y me estremecí cuando sus ojos recorrieron la totalidad de su cuerpo. Ella parecía interesada en él y no estaba segura de sí estaba agradecido por estar desviando su atención sobre mí o si yo estaba preocupado por ella. Había algo en él que...

_¡Oh déjalo, Eren, probablemente sea un tipo agradable cuando llegues a conocerlo! _

Erwin se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se apoyó en la barra poniendo su barbilla en sus manos, mientras que con los ojos seguía cada movimiento que hacía. Sonreí para mí mismo cuando él permaneció en silencio, pero continuó acechándome con los ojos.

Finalmente cediendo, me acerqué a él.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Erwin?

Su amplia sonrisa me hizo reír. Yo estaba realmente haciéndole entrar en calor.

Era como un hermano mayor descarado y sabía instintivamente que debajo de toda su insinuación era exactamente como lo veía, aunque no digo que rechazaría un rollo en caso de que me lo ofreciera.

—Hay fiesta en mi casa. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Levanté un hombro. —No sé Erwin, estoy hecho polvo.

Jean se sentó en el taburete de su lado.

—Joder, estuviste impresionante. —Sonreí en agradecimiento mientras hacía estallar las tapas de sus cervezas y se las pasaba por encima del mostrador—. En serio, deberías hacer un dúo con Levi en una de nuestras canciones. A la gente le encantaría.

Negué su oferta con la cabeza. —No, así estoy bien, pero gracias. —Frunció los labios, pero se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Estoy tratando de convencerlo de que venga después a nuestra fiesta. —Erwin le dio un codazo a Jean. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Erwin, déjame por ahora y si después de mi turno descubro algo de energía oculta entonces iré —ofrecí ligeramente. Me miró de soslayo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Inhalando con frustración, hice una cruz sobre mi corazón con mi dedo y asentí con la cabeza, antes de ir al otro lado de la barra.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado al darme cuenta de que Mina y Berthold habían desaparecido.

Debían haber ligado.

Para las 2:00 a.m. estaba oficialmente agotado y no estaba de humor para una fiesta. Mis pies y mi espalda me dolían y mi cabeza me estaba palpitando por lo que en lugar de ir a la fiesta, me dirigí a mi dormitorio, mandado un mensaje de texto a Armin diciéndole que después de todo no iba a ir.

Él me contestó diciendo que Mikasa e Historia estaban y que los chicos tenían una barbacoa mañana por la tarde y que Erwin no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Respondí que estaría allí, entré en mi dormitorio, me puse la camiseta de Guns And Roses con la que siempre me acostaba y caí en la cama.

_BANG BANG BANG _

Un grito ahogado.

_»Por favor, para.« _

_BANG BANG BANG _

_»¡Tómalo, puta!« _

_BANG BANG BANG _

¿Qué demonios?

Me senté frotándome los ojos, fruncí el ceño con los sonidos procedentes de la habitación contigua a la mía.

BANG BANG BANG

_»No pue... no puedo... « _

_BANG BANG BANG _

_»Te dije que lo tomes, puta... « _

Me quedé helado al escuchar lo que se estaba desarrollando a través de la pared, el aliento entró en mis pulmones mientras frenéticamente trataba de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

_»Por favor... Para... Bertold. « _

_»¡Mierda!« _

_BANG BANG _

Entonces oí un débil llanto.

¡Demonios!

Me lancé fuera de la cama y hacia el pasillo y aliviado vi que un adormilado Reiner también se esforzaba para averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Berthold.

—¡Eren! —susurró y yo asentí.

—¡No me gusta el sonido de eso!

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego se acercó de puntillas a la puerta de Berthold y apoyó la oreja contra la madera para escuchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron antes de retirarse y llamar a la puerta.

—¡Bert! ¿Qué pasa hombre?

Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero todo se había tranquilizado. Reiner volvió a llamar mientras me daba cuenta que Thomas había abierto la puerta apareciendo en el pasillo, vistiendo sólo un bóxer.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada de nuevo a Reiner y me encogí cuando Berthold gritó.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Reiner!

—No me gusta esto —dijo con aprehensión Reiner antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Sus cejas se alzaron hacia mí consultándome si debía abrir o no.

Asentí ahora preocupado por Mina. Poco a poco abrimos la puerta luchando conmigo mismo sin saber si quería ver el interior o no, pero no cedí y eché una ojeada.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

Mina estaba atada a la cama de Berthold boca abajo. Berthold la estaba tomando analmente y ella lloraba mientras le daba con tanta fuerza que la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared.

—¡Mierda! —Thomas exhaló detrás de mí.

Di un paso atrás, porque no quería ver nada y dejé que los chicos lo manejaran.

—¡Cristo, Austin! —gruñó Gavin.

—¡Mierda! —Escuché decir a Austin mientras Melissa continuaba lloriqueando.

Reiner y Thomas entraron en la habitación y me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo hasta que Mina pareció desnuda y llorando. Fui a mi habitación corriendo a por unas mantas, y tratando de no mirarla se las di para que se cubriera. Cuando estaba tapada, la llevé a mi habitación.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sólo hipando mientras se la ponía.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurré.

¿Por qué siempre se hace esa pregunta cuando es obvio que la persona no está bien? Sus ojos abiertos encontraron los míos y me encogí ante el horror detrás de ellos.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, yo... Yo accedí, pero... —Se chupó los labios mientras otro sollozo arrancaba de su garganta—. Yo... Él se puso un poco...

—¿Bruto? —Terminé por ella. Me miró y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¿Le dijiste que parara?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Realmente creo que deberías denunciarlo —le animé pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo... Yo no puedo.

Realmente no me gustaba donde se dirigía con esto.

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacerles una llamada y ver lo que dicen?

Ella pareció pensárselo por un tiempo antes de darme una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Le sonreí mientras llamaba por teléfono.

**Gracias^^**


End file.
